Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-emitting diode chip.
Description of Related Art
During processes of fabricating, assembling and examining light-emitting diode chips, electrostatic charges often accumulate within the light-emitting diode chips. As the electrostatic charges accumulate to a certain extent, an electrostatic discharge would occur. Due to the high voltage, short discharge time, and large instant current of the electrostatic discharge, it would cause damage to the circuit function of the light-emitting diode chips.
For preventing the damage caused by the electrostatic discharge, electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection structures are often disposed in the light-emitting diode chips; however, the electrostatic discharge protection structures would lead to a reduction in the light-emitting area of the light-emitting diode chips, and degrade the yield and the quantity of light-emitting diode chips at the same time. As a result, new light-emitting diode chips are required.